Macy May I
by Sunset Misery
Summary: Jasper always had the least self control in the family, but what if he bumped into a girl with blood that is as much a drug to him as Bella's is to Edward. When Jasper attacks and turns a teenage girl, he'll do anything to keep her hidden from the family, but with Alice and Edward it won't be easy, especially when the newborn is a handful on her own.


A/N: Just a random idea I came up with, it will involve my O/C Macy, I hope you'll give it a go, even though I may trip up a bit along the way.

Please review to tell me if this is a story worth pursuing.

Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_Macy May I_

**Chapter 1**

It had never happened to him before and honestly, he never thought it would. Sure, he was the poorest out of the family at maintaining control around humans, but to be driven towards them for anything more than the usual bloodlust seemed wrong, weak even. A weakness that had been driven into him through the years he hadn't been with the Cullens. The years he had spent with Maria.

When Edward had first discussed it with Emmett and Jasper, they had both agreed right away that neither of them had felt that compelled towards a human before. It was like Bella was Edward's own personal drug, everything about her made him crazy and her scent – above all else – was what drove him away to the Denali's. But Edward had recovered, though the scent still bothered him, and none of them could understand it. Carlisle had suggested that there could be a certain blood, a special _human _that would give the same effect to any of them. No one seemed willing to accept this theory. Well, no one up until _now._

He hadn't really expected to stumble across someone this far out of town. Without Alice by his side, Jasper always felt wary about being too close to humans, so whenever he went out alone he'd stick strictly to the forest area, abiding to the Quileute contract of course.

But there she was, a medium sized thin girl with frizzy blonde hair that reached just above her shoulders. Her eyes were doused with a thick layer of black eye shadow, which would have made it nearly impossible for a human to catch the blue eyes that lingered beneath. She had a silver nose piercing in her right nostril and on her body she wore a black shirt that hung off her right shoulder and a pair of navy, cut up boot-cut jeans. She leant against a tree, unaware of the danger she had put herself in for even being there, a cell phone in her hand as if she were attempting to get some form of signal.

Everything about her proved the incompetence of humans. Who would go out alone at dusk in a forest populated with wild animals? Jasper's mind would have questioned it weren't it not for the sudden change in wind that blew her scent directly towards him.

He'd never smelt anything close to _her _before. The power of her scent sent an overpowering lust through Jasper's being, forcing him into a crouched position as the rational part of his brain shut down, allowing the animal instincts to bleed through.

The girl was calm, but with the mixture of lust and aggression that Jasper suddenly felt, it was all but impossible to control. The emotions radiated from him in waves, overcoming the poor girl as she took in a hushed gasp before she dropped her cell phone on the ground. That was when her eyes met with the empty half-crazed gaze of Jasper Hale.

After that, things moved very fast.

Jasper was by her in a second, his hand grabbing onto her shoulder like a vice. The girl screamed out, but it was useless to fight him, anything she did would only bring the beast further forward. The scent was unbearable, and though every rational fibre of his being was screaming at him not to, Jasper couldn't help the feral snarl that ripped out of his throat as he pulled the girl towards him, encasing her in his ice-cold arms.

He could feel her pulse now; hear that beautiful blood coursing through her veins. All he wanted, all he _needed _now more than anything was to sink his teeth into her flesh and drink until there was not a single drop left.

"Please, I'll give you anything you want!" The girl was in tears now, her emotions hitting him with iron force. She was desperate and so scared, so _very _scared. And somewhere deep down, Jasper felt the fear too. It had been so long since he'd fed off of a human, he'd nearly forgotten how to manipulate their emotions, how to get them to calm down, how to ignore their fear so he could grab a quick and easy meal.

With a hold on a human, it was supposed to be easier, he should have been able to calm her down in seconds, he'd had no trouble doing it to Bella back when he and Alice were protecting her from James. Now, it seemed nearly impossible, every wave of calm he sent out simply made the girl more and more hysterical, she clawed at his chest, trying desperately to break free.

The animal inside leaped at the chance for a fight, the struggle of the prey before it's life was sucked out. He and Emmett always sought out the larger animals like grizzly bears for just this opportunity. No kill was good enough without a fight. Jasper's eyes flashed and before he realised he'd done it, his teeth had sunk into her shoulder.

That was when the fear sky-rocketed.

Fear, pain, torture… so much sadness, it was unbearable. The most delectable of blood, the biggest prize he had ever sought to find… but her emotions were too much to bear.

_Never _had he felt this stunned in the presence of a human's emotions. He'd never felt anything this strong before, and this sudden wave of emotions was just what he needed to realise his mistake. Instantly, Jasper released, gasping for unneeded breath as the girl's body dropped to the ground. His mind swirled as he looked down at the human girl. Her skin was as white as a sheet as she writhed on the ground. The fear and pain still raged throughout her, but it was nowhere near as excruciating as it had been just seconds before.

"Shit." It was all Jasper could think to say. This was bad, really, _really _bad. He knew what was happening to the girl. He may have pulled away before the blood was spilled but that wasn't the point, his teeth had pierced her skin, her blood was seeping out of the wound and his venom was now running through her veins.

He couldn't risk trying to suck the poison out, God knows what would happen if he even dared. What if he killed her? His first thought was to get Carlisle, but as he looked at the girl as she screamed and writhed in agony he knew that it was already too late.

How could he go back after this? How would Carlisle accept him after what he had done? There was no way out of this, he'd been close to losing it before, Hell, he'd tried to attack Bella not a few months ago… but this crossed a line he didn't even think Carlisle could approve of. He'd _changed _a human girl into a vampire. He knew it now, he'd changed his fair share of humans back in Texas, he'd also killed those vampires just as easily. But as he looked at this girl, he knew his past was behind him. He couldn't just kill her. She was innocent, she knew nothing. She was just like Edward had been, Emmett, Rosalie, Hell, even Alice.

_Alice._

Had she seen this coming? Had she seen his decision to stop? Did she know what he'd done? Alice, the love of his life, his mate… what if she couldn't forgive him.

A coldness set deep within Jasper's chest as he looked down desperately at the girl on forest floor. Her screams were mangled cries now, the pain was making her delirious. If his family hadn't heard her screams, he might still have time. Time to hide her at the very least.


End file.
